The game
by S4Kuzumi
Summary: Being a genius first year in tennis is a quite simple thing, at least for Ryoma Echizen. But when hes thrown into a virtual world that defies the tactics of real life, he gets stuck. Even so a legend is waiting for him, eager to relive the adventures.
1. End of tennis

**The game**

RyomaEchizen had just been scolded by his mom because he has played to much tennis and havent done anything else.

**(flashback)**

Ryoma had just got home. He had been working on a new shot for 1 week now and didn't have much time to care about the things at home. When he opened the door his mom was staring at him in a were-have-you-been stare.

"Were have you been Ryoma you promised to help at home today!"

"Oops! Forgot sorry mom, its just that I was training my new move in tennis and-"

"Tennis tennis tennis, that is all I hear from you these days! Well I guess it cant be helped like father like son. But I want you to stop talking about tennis all the time its getting on my nervers, got it?"

"Fine ill try, glad?" he said in a cold voice.

"Good I hope I can trust you and don't talk to me in that cold tone." Then she suddenly smiled "now go up to your room"

When I went up I didn't notice that she was smirking and thinking oh my problems will soon be finished soon

**(End of flashback)**

When I got into my room I was surprised, inside was a computer with keyboard and mouse and a weird thing on the table.

"MOM! What is this junk!"

"SHUT UP ITS NOT JUNK!" then she came up her face red with anger. "It's a computer with a american game called .hack"

".hack? is that a game? Sounds weird to me. But whats that thing." I pointed to the glasses or something.

"hehe it's the virtual glasses for the game, you put them on and its like real life. I won a event on it and got you a rare character on it isnt it great! It's the newest game.

"Mada mada dane. Its ok ill try it later I just need to practice some more with that perv and then ill-"

"Oh no" she said pushing me into the chair and turning on the computer.

"youll try it today and its now!"

"but mom its great weather outside and I really got to train with da-"

"You cannot play tennis for this weekened got it?" she said in a argue-more-and-ill-make-you-suffer-even-more glare.

"WHAT! NOT FOR THE WEEKEND! HOW CRUEL! WHAT SHALL I DO IN 48 HOURS!" I said

"Play the game stupid now play and be a good boy" she said and walked out of the room.

"BUT-"

"Mada mada, dane!" she said laughing and then she went into the kitchen.

"ahh man what a drag not tennis for 2 days ill die!" then I looked at the computer well I thought why not give it a try since ill be stuck with it for 2 days. I faced the computer and started the game.

**R&R! **


	2. The game begins

**AN/ ****Thanks ****for the amazing reviews! I really enjoyed reading them. But let's stop talking about that, ENJOY!**

**Why is a level 69 monster in a nooby zone!?**

I felt as if I was whisked into another dimension, and then everything went black. When I opened my eyes I was greeted by a strong sunlight, at first I was blinded but I slowly recovered from the sunlight and I looked around. It was quite different from the real world. The small houses that were made of wood, but it looked pretty nice. It was warm and not to warm a little coolly if you ask me. Then I saw a guy walking past me, he had a blue armor and at his back was a spear, first I thought he was stupid but then I realized that it was a game so he should look weird. Then I suddenly I wondered how I looked like as him or? But mom said that she had won a special event so I guess I was a little different from the others. I quickly walked over to the little river at the middle of the road, I think it meant that there are two different roads. I bent forward and first I was surprised I didn't look that bad. I didn't have a armor like that guy it was more like clothes, I thought that my set looked more like an mafia than an character in the game, I had a long black coat and a pair of black jeans the shoes was black and my gloves were black to and I had a mafia hat that was black to but the only thing I had in another colour was a white shirt. Well in simple words I had a black set with a white shirt. I had a little snake formed sword that was black and at the slash part it was white and had an orange and grey handle. I stood up straight again and looked around, where should I go?

"Lost I guess?" said a voice behind me and I quickly turned over. On the bridge sat a boy in a ninja armor and looking at me.

"No I'm not. I just don't know where I should go to that's all" I said cold and sharp.

"That means your lost dumbass now go straight and then you will see the portal that will take you to your battle arena." He said in a can-you-do-that-stupid, voice.

"Thanks I guess, bye." I said shortly.

"Man you should watch your tongue in this world it's a game remember that." Then he jumped to the other road and walked away.

"Tshh arrogant bastard" I mumbled as I went to the centrum. When I got there I saw the portal it was a big ring that was moving and inside it was a blue surface. I watched as some other people went in front of the portal and said something then vanished. I went to the ring and said battle arena and I to vanished. The battle arena was like a desert with rocks and then I saw a weird circle but it wasn't like that one before, this one was light blue and had yellow ribbons around it. I stepped forward to the circle and then it suddenly changed into a monster. The monster was a big fat rat, and it suddenly launched at me I simply dodged it like dodging a tennis ball and I quickly toke my sword out and slashed it, for a second it screamed and then it vanished.

"This is easy" I said and went to the next ring. This time it didn't appear a rat this time in was a giant troll with two huge swords. At first I stared at it and then I screamed:

"IS THIS A NOOBY MONSTER TO!" then it swung his sword on me. I quickly jumped away from it and began to run. It was pretty fast to be so huge and clumsy, and then it swung his sword again and knocked me of ground. And then it got ready for the final blow. As the sword swung down and I closed my eyes for the blow, but it never came slowly I dared to open my eyes again. In the way stood that weird ninja guy from before and had his blade block against the attack.

"Guess fate made us meet again" he said.

"Um I-is this an l-level 1 m-mon-monster?"I asked while looking at the huge troll.

"You didn't read the monster page?" he asked. I looked sheepish I think. For he sighed ad continued

"This is a level 69 monster and can't appear here it should only be able to appear at the elite ground." He said and quickly evaded and slashed the monster at the side and it vanished to. He straightened himself and looked at me while I rose up.

"WHY THE HECK DID IT APPEAR HERE THEN!" I screamed

"You don't have to shout" he said.

"I don't know why it just did so that's it" he said again.

"Well I got to get going now, bye." And with that he vanished.

I hate this place I thought. Then I logged out because it was dinner.


	3. The decision

**AN/Sorry for not updating for a time but I didn't know if I was going to countinue the story. Well, well see. ENJOY!**

**Meeting with girls? A new friend?**

Ryoma took off the glasses and went down to the kitchen. Mom was eating and dad was looking in a newspaper(probaly theres a perv magazine behind the newspaper).

"How do you like the game Ryoma?" she asked when she saw me coming into the kitchen.

"It sucks" I said shortly.

"Why?" she asked.

"It just sucks no more comments." I said staring at her.

"Well I don't really care if you like it or not your still stuck with it the whole weekened." She said and began to eat again.

I didn't argue with her because I knew that I couldn't win over her. After the meal I went back into my room.. I sat down in my bed and thought about the game.

Why the heck was there an lvl 69 monster in a nooby zone? Not like I care about it though… Then suddenly there was a noise of an bell from the computer and the screen started to flash yellow. I slowly walked over and looked.

**YOU'VE GOT A MESSAGE!**

It flashed. I clicked on the message that was beside the sentence. Then I looked at what it said:

Hi,

Its me the ninja boy. I maybe have found out why the monster showed up there. Meet me at the main portal of the Braiken castle in 10 minutes.

BR

Alexander (CEO of the ninja academy.)

After I finished the letter. I sat down in the chair and took on the glasses and clicked play and the game started.

It felt like traveling in a black hole for 10 seconds before I came into the world. I quickly walked to the portal in the middle of the Braiken castle and waited. After like 3 minutes I felt a tap on my shoulder and I spun around. Alexander was standing there and looking at me.

"So you came?" he asked in a amused voice.

"Yes so I can sue the game." I said shortly.

"Your pretty cocky for a newb like you" he said in a mocking voice. 

"Well I could kick your ass if we were in the real world" I said icy tone.

"Well I really doubt that but I wont go arguing with a kid like you. The only reason that I mailed you was that if you wanted to know why the monstered showed up in the nooby zone. Its been a failure in our main system so we have to shut down the game for 6 hours for reparation." He said.

"Sure well them im going" I said and was ready to log out. 

"Wait." He said it as if he had panic about hearing me leaving.

"What is it" I said.

"Somebody wants to meet you and if I were you I would come. This person is very important to the game" he said.

"Don't want to." I said shortly.

"WHAT! Didn't you listen to my explanation?" he said almost angry.

"I heard but I don't want to go dumbass" I said in a mocking voice.

"Oh really I doubt you can catch me your so slow on running" he said in a challenging voice.

"As if I care." I said

Then suddenly he hit me in the chin and began to run.

"LOSER!" he screamed while running away.

"YOU LITTLE FREAK!" I screamed angrily and began to run after him.

He was pretty quick and I almost lost him a couple of times but I came nearer to him in every second. I guess he saw that so when we came to a portal again he said:

Loa Castle! PASSWORD dragon fly.

Then he vanished. I rushed to the portal and said the same thing and I vanished. The first thing I saw was trees many of them. A forest. I would never find him here I sighed. Then I suddenly heard some branches breaking and I dashed for the sound.

"That kid is quick at running" Alexander said while panting.

"FOUND YOU NINJA FREAK!" Ryoma said while running towards him.

"CRAP." Alex said and dashed towards the forest again.

After a while Ryoma saw Alexander dash into a cottage and Ryoma followed swiftly. When he got in he didn't see what he expected. There was a huge hall and in front of the hall stood Alexander looking pleased, and in the great chair satt a girl about the age of 13-16, on her left side stood another girl looking at me with a intresting stare. The girl in the chair talked to me first.

"Hello my friend" she said in a soft voice, I couldn't see her face because it was behind the shadows.

"I don't even know you." I said looking at her.

"You may not know me but I know you Ryoma Echizen. Your journey to the game has made me fascinated in you." She said in the same soft voice.

"So?" I said still looking at her.

Then she suddenly stood up and reaveled her face. She had brown hair and a pair of brown eyes. Somehow her eyes looked sorrowful and afraid and you couldn't feel sorry for her. It felt like you just wanted to go forth to her and bow and kiss her hand. But I didn't do it and countinued to look at her.

"This world is in great danger and im afraid that you is the only one who can stop it." She said.

"Why me?" I said in a confused voice.

"For 4 years ago there was a monster named Elevorus who the people that made the game couldn't control. They tried many times to capture it but it didn't work. The monster devoted a new ability that it could directly attack the peoples that played the game. They fell into coma or even their death. A boy who was brave enough to try to defeat her but he lost and paid his life for it. Many brave peoples tried to fight he but couldn't win. Then a boy and his sister united their powers and finally deafeted the monster. But today the monster has awoke once more to deafet the world. You had the same costume and the same sword as that boy." She said looking at me.

"My mom said she had won this costume in a event." I said

"There never has been an event like that. Yes we have given out different suits or and clothes but we never had this event. It is not to be that you must save the world. But I hope you will. Ill give you 6 hours time to think. Mail Alexander and say your choice." She said and then the game shut down.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello dear readers that have read the whole story out. I am indeed very happy that you have read it. Though I apologize that this is the last chapter. Ive uploaded a new story called the legend. Which basically follows the same plot and I hope that I will write more on that too. So please if you like and have the time read through it and give me some feedback. What I can get better on and those stuff. Since this was meant for my story alerts I will take down this story in about 1 week from now. I thank you once more for giving me the opportunity to write a weak story like mine.


End file.
